kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room in Kongregate. Widely considered the most Mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness... A Note from the Owner New users are encouraged to start with the Official Kongregate Rules of Conduct; the first and most important of these rules is don't be a jerk. If you are good to your fellow Mystians (including but not limited to the moderators), they will be good to you. Be excellent to each other! The moderators' leniency is dependent on the general mood in the chat room. As long as everyone's happy about it, we will usually allow a reasonable level of role-playing, "PG-13" humor, and even occasional swearing (but no CAPS-LOCK spamming or filter-dodging, please). If a mod believes you're having an unacceptably negative influence on the room, you will probably be politely asked to stop. Don't take these requests lightly; this may be your only warning. After you've been informed of the nature of your misbehavior, the mods are authorized to issue silences. As in any room, the following will result in a silence or ban without warning: - Posting inappropriate links (pornography, malicious Javascripts, shock sites) - Flooding the chat with pages and pages of spam - Obvious trolling/spamming on an alt account after receiving ample warning on another account The Internet may be serious business, but people come to Kongregate for fun. If you don't spoil the fun in Blackmyst, then you'll always be welcome to join in! Active Participants Akasharoo Akasharoo Our current roomowner is Akasharoo...she is usually a quiet soft spoken person unless you break the rules.She is not very fond of talking about her personal life but she is a very friendly person and is active in chat when she is here.She is very active in her family life so she cannot be here as much as she would like but she comes as often as she can.She is often critized for the time she cannot be here but she loves her room and wants the best for it and is making an effort to be here more.So whether you like her or not,plz dont forget that she IS the reason we have this room. She is also the Goddess to DarkDemon515. "Every war should not be fought by sword, mind is also important" -Anonymous Basically, if you see a spammer, be calm, search for mod in room, if none can be found, then mute and report. Resident Moderators Blackmyst Regulars DarkDemon515 "If you’d like.. If you’d like should I take you..? To the place.. in town where wishes come true?" He lives life to the fullest and keeps close ties with his friends, even though he may seem to be awkward at times. He tends to help people and never gives up on them. He also likes screwing with people's minds, so be warned. He also likes to have other peoples children and have others to has his, me gusta having babies. Whenever you need help, he's the person you want to talk to, he wont give up on you. He has such a charming attitude that attracts many. He's just so adorable and cute! >,< He is also the counter-troll of the Myst. He is justice. Dark: Lol I'm on the top now. U muhammad Aka? XD '''I am grintoast! Obey my entity! '''Note from Dark: I moved to Ocean Palace. BlueWizzrobe is now the new king of Blackmyst. Nicknames: Dark, DCII, DD, Darky the Nooblet (Name from OG :P) Strawuni "Get out" He travels through time and space, he deals with the most evil and dangerous species of all, he is a troll himself, but he uses his power wisely and not as a 6 year old would. He might apparent a nice guy, which he may be, but if you tend to be stupid or anywhere near retardedness, he'll immediately start calling you things you won't like to hear, step aside from the vehicle, sir. You may mute him, but fear his many alts. Also, a self-note: I'm a proud grammar-nazi, so be a nice dumpling child and go fetch me a cookie. Nicknames: Straw, Wuni (specially made by jymz) Gothicangel333 Gothicangel8333 is a loyal chick to Akasharoo because she is lolque. girl that comes to blackmyst that gothic likes to talk to. A pretty chilled girl that can get hyper even at the most salty moments. She loves hanging with the guys and girls and making friends. worst enemy? No one is sure. Best Friends? Girl: Meep Guy: (censored) im not TELLING!!! i love helping like people who dont fit in. like my friend meep. shes ... uhh...bi. but shes mah bestie cuz shes so fun and laughing and nice and *keeps going on* yeah ill shut it now... Nicknames: Gothic, Gothy, Goth, Angel, Sarah, "G". OGshadowsniper OGshadowsniper is a pretty cool guy and fun to talk to. He is an avid gamer and spends quite a bit of time in Blackmyst. (Note from me- I enjoy helping anyone that needs help. So any problems you need help with, don't hesitate to ask me. Mew.) Nicknames: '''OG, Shadow. Halycron Halycron spends alot of his time lurking in the shadows of Blackmyst however when he does chat it is often very pleasent and intellectual. Not a whole bunch is known about this ninja. At this point he is more of a working lurker. Be careful what you say around him,you never know when it might come back up. Oh and his real name is ''*is killed by ninja* ''respect the real name...fear the real name...do not question it for it is hidden in time '''Nickname: Haly Tak93 Nickname: 'Tak Tehwaffla '''Nickname: '''Teh Zedzero Zed is our main resident canadian...hes mostly harmless but he can be a lot of fun or a pain in the ass. Hes a little overly fond of women and practical jokes but still harmless.All in all hes just your average horny teenage guy with an overactive fun side. '''Nicknames: '''Zed ShadowWarrior51 ShadowWarrior is a fairly good resident and very rarely will you find him in another room. Most of the time, he's not playing a game, but chatting instead. If you see him, be sure to say hi. Just keep in mind, he will gain ownership of you if you are a troll. You wouldn't want that, would you? Exactly. Also, meow '''Nicknames: '''Shadow and Warrior 4horsemen2012- I'm a raging homo. I especially like to spam the chat with CAPS LOCK ON LIKE THIS. My parents beat me daily and I sometimes always wish I'd never been born. PrinceOfNature - a cool guy who will help you out with any problem. uber smart and a good person to talk to. if you wanna know more about him just ask him and he will tell you about him self. Nicknames: pon(PrinceOfNature=pon) and prince deadlyson21221- An epic Blackmystian that is there almost always and he is epic and has more epicness then anyone.One of the original but regular still he always come with an open heart but gets angry when people troll and anger him Nicknames:deadly,dead,son,deadlyson,and 21221 killerking9999 A regular on kongregate that usually doesn't talk much unless there is a conversation already there. Will tazer whoever is being annoying and lead them to pedobear territory. Nickname: killer sodarox '''Did someone say soda?' '' A cool Aussie chick that defies the Rules of the Internet. Loves cheese and is obsessed with cookies. She is usually very active in chat when she is online but has a habit of lurking when she has her mind fixed on getting 'that one badge'. Has been known to 'shun' people. Nicknames: soda Noahx44 ''"can i PLEASE have some paper and a parchment" THE WEIRDEST FUCK YOULL EVER KNOW Nicknames: noah, nx44 named BlueWizzrobe BlueWizzrobe is the chatroom's official wizzrobe. He likes clothes, money, drugs, alcohol, sex, and women. If you make a deal with the Wizzrobe and can't pay up, he will take his ransom in blood. If you need to talk to him, bring Playboys as an offering. Nicknames: Blue, Wizzy malice136 malice136 the best friend you couldn't have honestly be his friend and your protected the number 1 troll on kong xD!!!! Don't mess whit im brah or your screwed... >.> wait... oh nvm thats totaly me!!!! He's a funny guy and gunna always try to keep the chat alive whutever case! The friendz needs help he's there for a hand!!! Ohh and im so (f word) awsome!!!! xD Nicknames: Mali, Mal, Ced '''Frequent Visitors cawntryboi KeiraYagami Born and Raised in the Myst. Keira, as most call her, is slowly making her way up to a regular. She is good friends with Zed and a few of the other Regs. Also, shes pretty awesome, known to glomp you if you make her happy/excited so watch your back. Kkavala both male and female. both troll destroyer and troll. both anti spam and spam. funny and stupid. you never know what is going to happen around him. he be random! Blackmyst Wanted List Blackmyst's History As known, all civilizations arise from a spark of idea when compared to an enviroment. Blackmyst is found in central Kongregate, east of Greed and north of Hegemony, it is also situated by The Cliff. The climate is extremly desert like, but as strange as it sounds, there is almost always a heavy shround of mist over the sand and dirt mounds, which is where the name came from. All of these desert like features helped shape the face of Blackmyst, for if they were not there, this region could have easily been taken by enemy invaders. The myst protects the kindom from being in sight, and the desert is so huge, enemies would most likely die from heat stroke of dehydration before they reached myst. The name Blackmyst also refers to the properties of the "color" black; its ability to absorb all light and not let it out. The myst needs to absorb all those good beings that come within instead of reflect (like white light does). The Rise of Blackmyst: Blackmyst was founded in 1978 BC by Akasharoo. Due to the desert like position of Blackmyst, Akasharoo ordered to have irrigation projects done immediatly. They worked. Now all that was need was food. When several Panther- like things were spotted by Mystians, it was order that these creaturs be killed and sold for trade with Greed and Hegeomy. Huge profits were made and as a result, they were able to build the City of Myst. There, Akasharoo had a palace made of gold and siler be built there. There are no current ruins of the temple, so some people doubt this to be true. In 1947 BC, the temple was finished, although, Akasharoo had already died. After this, Myst's golden age lasted from 1897- 369 BC. The Skull War: During Blackmyst's golden age, great jealosy sturred. Paradise (a civillization just southeast of Blackmyst) despised Myst for their wealth. They ordered for 2000 frodulites (money) or a great war would occur. Myst declined and the war began. Named for the millions of people who died, The Skull War raged on. In 756 BC, Hegemony ordered a navy to attack Paradise. The most know battle of the war was named Xaxamose, when five million Paradisians fought four thousand mystians. This Battle was lead by ShadowWarrior51, Rabidcherry, ToastyPancakes, AresTheTrojan, ZedZero2, and LordDemonJackal. And due to their tactics, the enemy lost. Blackmyst won the war in 456 BC and the Golden Age carries on. Ever since, Paradise has long despised Myst and if given the option, they would most likely start a new war. Modern Day Blackmyst: Now, Myst is a widley known land of all of Kongregate and is a great place to visit right now. They trade with other civilizations a great amount of time and is when they get their most amount of wealth. Wars are always occuring and were almost all won. 2000 and Something: During the years after Modern Day Blackmyst, Blackmyst's air has been polluted by unknown sources, causing many deaths and mostly silence of the people. The Trolling Season: After mods/admins/the room owner made the room talkeable,many people started talking and the silver age has begun.Unfortunately when the ppl started talking it was also the Troll season.Trolls came in and out but some stayed and wreaked havoc on the room and Blackmysts wealth was stolen by the trolls. The Blackmyst-Barren: Soon the chat room Barren was dead so its people came into Blackmyst.The people from blackmyst hated Barren's people so it started the blackmyst-barren war. The Peace: After all that happened the people are starting to rebuild their glorious room back to its former glory.More people now come to Blackmyst and are repopulating it. The Rebellion: After a short period of peace, Blackmyst was once again invaded by trolls such as astro who ruined Blackmyst and all its glory. However, the ruler, Akasharoo, resurrected in a time of great need a long time ago, decided to create a rebellion to return Blackmyst to its glorious past. It consists of the old regulars of Blackmyst and any mods willing to help. Help Blackmyst To help prevent Blackmyst from going back to being dead, try to convert all visitors to blackmystians. Also please try to create a recruitment banner or something similar to try to convince other people to join the Blackmyst kingdom. DarkDemon515- Im currently working on reviving Blackmyst to its former Glory. Im seeing if the old regs would come back, so the Myst will be alive once again. If you want to help, message me. OGshadowsniper- Aside from the regs coming back, just because they do come back won't mean myst will be back completely to the old good myst we all love. Not with the trolls. ._. If you people could just try to follow one simple thing when it comes to trolls; Don't feed the trolls, then myst will truly come back and be the way we love it. Just saying. ._. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners